Confession
by ellelumi
Summary: Kana got confessed, and Sou is not happy with this. May be OC , but oh well for the love of this ship i thought i'd write onexD.


It was a lovely afternoon, the temperature, just right not that hot and not that cold. With the sun setting at the distance and the sky painted in different shades of red, yellow and blue. Distant chatter can be heard.

Sou just woke up after dozing off during his self study, math was the last period. The bell woke him up.

As he was about to go down from his spot on the highest point of the rooftop, a familiar face came into view, talking to a good looking tall guy. He could'nt hear them clearly. From what he could gather it looks like it was a confession. And he does not like this.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" the guy said rather in a loud voice. Kana bowed and said something but due to distance he could not hear she was saying, but the body language gave it away ,that she was rejecting him. This made Sou oddly relived which will soon be replaced by an unfamiliar feeling like he was being torned to pieces, he couldnt breathe. The guy said something then Kana hesitantly agreed at what he said.Then that guy just hugged Kana, the same Kana that was always looking for him whenever shes free, the one who always worries for him , the one who made him come out of his shell, the one who made him experience many things at once. What made it worse was after the guy dissappeared Kana was spacing out with an evident blush that could be clearly seen on his hiding spot. He treasures his no name relationship with her .One thing is for sure he knew that kana was someone special to him. Though he was hugged by kana he couldnt help but to feel these flood of feelings.

Its already clear to him,

He did not like this feeling or what just played out in front of him.

He's jealous.

And he would not allow that guy to hug his Kana again. And to prevent that, things needs to change.

What happened :

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" said the guy. Kana was taken by surprise on his way to fetch Sou , although it's not the first time that she was confessed to, its the third time that this guy did. 'Damn he's persistent and of all the places he could do this'. "Im really sorry senpai but I can't accept your feelings" bowing deeply although this guy is persistent she still feel sorry for him, afterall she knew how it feels like to have an unrequitted love. " I see..." he said with a pained expression written all over his face. ".. but.. atleast .." he smiled " i tried it again, you see Im about to graduate this year, it will be my last time seeing you... i thought why not try again that way i wont have any regrets".

This made feel Kana bad about rejecting him, he's such a nice guy, she would often see him at the nurse's office after their respective club practices and they would often end up talking, sometimes help one another with their injuries when the nurse is away which is often, they would talk about their problems about their clubs and sometimes give each other advice, she look up to this guy. But not in a romantic way. He was a dear friend.

Snapping out of her thoughts " Ne Kana-chan, how about you fullfill your senpai's last request? Let's go out on a friendly date no strings attach". His puppy eyes were pleading "eh?... erm... if it's just like hanging out then ...why not? we've been friends for a long time " she replied with a smile , she just could not reject his request afterall she rejected this precious friend trice already. " then saturday, i'll pick you up at the train station, ill text you the details". He saw Sou in his peripheral vision, feeling a little jealous of sou and thinking of a way he could force that guy to feel threatened he hugged Kana "eh? senpai?". " aahhh I'm sorry, sorry, its just that you made me too happy" he said n "Ah btw i hope it goes well for you, you should also confess that Sou guy you always talk about and please do us all a favor and hook up already , even the whole school knows it already". With that he waved goodbye leaving kana blushing, even though she doesnt have any romantic feelings for him being confessed to and hugged suddenly made her blush what really made her blush even more is the fact that Sou might have heard all of this conversation up until the point of her confessing to Sou.

Snapping out of her thoughts she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. He was looking for Sou,. '... yes Sou... !!!!! what if he seen that' she blushed even more ' this is embarassing' she wants to run away and hide but they have to fetch Yuu from the airport, ' _its a bit windy so maybe he didnt'_ composing herself hoping he didnt hear it she went up to fetch Sou.

Seeing she snapped out of her thoughts, he suddenly dont know what to do, he didnt want to face her now, it would be uncomfortable to face her with his emotions in a mix, he also could not run and pretend he didnt hear them so left with no option, he pretend sleeping and covered his face with a book.

She found him sleeping with his book on his face . This made her relieved it means he didnt hear anything .She took off the book, she always loved fetching Sou and finding him asleep. That way she could stare at his face without getting embarassed.

'Stray hair' while crouching down arranging his hair, ' _what is she doing?!'_ Sou thought. Kana thought of how she was wasting all this time, she should also be brave and tell him already like her senpai, time flies and one day he will go, and worse she might not see him again, or someone else will take him away. So like any other day she found Sou sleeping like a log, she practiced her lines, Making sure he's asleep.

"Sou~," she never calls him that, and just with that his initial dark thoughts on how to rip that senpai to pieces so he'd never touch his kana again vanished " I like you"she said in a low voice, looking at his face. He froze this was unexpected ' _oh god, was calling his name in that sweet voice not enough? am i_ _dreaming? or was I having a nightmare earlier then it turned to a dream, if it is I would not like to wake up'._ "Ive always had, figure it out already... or should I just give up" his thickheadness annoys her.

With that statement,he could not pretend sleeping anymore, just the scene earlier of her being hugged made him want to punch the guy what more the image of her leaving him for another guy. He needs to confirm if this is real. He needs her. He grabbed her hand thats been playing with his hair. This startled kana "eh??.. " When he opened his eyes he was greeted with kana's face . She was blushing like a cooked lobster looks like she's about to cry out of embarassment. ' _heck she looks cuter with an embarassed face, oh please dont cry'_ He let his instincs run free, logic out of the window.

At first she felt his hold on her tightened, his other hand wiping away her pooling tears, looking to her eyes as if he's in trance with his eyes closed half way looking directly into her as if he's trying to suck out her soul, her legs seemed to loose all their strength,then he looked down to her lips while licking his own lips, then came the final attack. Sou crashed his lips with Kana, when he realized what he did he pulled back a bit looking at her what she did almost gave him a heart attack, tears started to pool again confused after realizing what just happened ,she took a hold of his nape and kissed him back, it was a shy kiss at the begginning then Sou lost all control and deepened it he angled her head so he could gain more access, they were both running out of air but both does not wanna dare break the kiss its as if they do they would wake up from this pleasant dream. Even though she does not want to kana was the one who broke the kiss, out off breath he hugged her, he looked into her eyes. Kana reciprocated this gesture by putting her head on sou's shoulder "Sou~ *hufff * am I dreaming again? *huff* if so please tell me im not dreaming alone". She looks like she's pleading , those big watery eyes that made her look so vulnereble, those sore plump lips that he made sore and just recently kiss and got kissed by , the very lips that said his name in a way that could make his mind go blank, this person could make him do things he wouldnt even think of doing. ' _heck I wouldnt mind getting ordered by you, in that state, anything for you, nope dont go getting dark thoughts,oh god not now'._ "I'm sorry... i just ..dont like you," he nuzzeld his nose to hers, his statement was confusing her, oh how he would like to tease "But why di-" he cut her off by the most efficient way possible. She was confused again if he doesnt like her why is he kissing her again . "I just *huff*dont like you, I love you." then in a low breathy voice he whispered to her ear "I'll also make you say you love me too like crazy, not just like"

end of chapter

yay! haha its not perfect i know, its my fist time writing, i also dont have the perfect grammar, well i thought i must write something for my fave ship. lemme know your construtive critisism xD (if anyone would ever read this) well i would like to make sou possesive with kana cause usually the silent types are the ones with the most unexpected characteristics.

btw

poor yuu looks like she'll have to wait a little longer at the airport.


End file.
